<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Mine by kageyamabae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759517">Call Me Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamabae/pseuds/kageyamabae'>kageyamabae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Multi, Slow at First, and he’s slow asl, based in NYC, everyone is dumb, everyone lives not to far away, haikyuu!! - Freeform, high schoolers, hinata kinda acts obsessed, i also know nothing about nyc, i know nothing about skating, kageyama tobio is a dumbass, kinda funny maybe, mostly everyone is gay, my humor is dumb sorry if it’s not funny, no idea why, no sexy times sorry, skating au, the plot may change a lot i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamabae/pseuds/kageyamabae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a high schooler at Karasuno high. Skating is his passion. Please i suck at writing summaries, just read the story i promise it doesn’t suck 💀. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> Kageyama Tobio accidentally runs into Hinata Shouyou and doesn’t know what it brings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “My Bad”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i hope u like it my g.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio was your average high schooler, attending Karasuno high. He wasn’t that academically smart but still passed. School wasn’t his major priority, despite his sister's wishes. He spent most of his time outside of school doing what he loves most. Which in his case was skating. He skated everywhere he could and any time he could. Skating was what made him happy. If it was possible, he’d probably never stop skating. </p>
<p>          It was a typical afternoon after school, Kageyama skated home at first. Putting his backpack in his room and saying hello to his sister. He also decided to change out of his school clothes into a pair of baggy jeans, and a semi big black shirt with random print of the front, along with a pair of vans before leaving the house to go to the skatepark. He always leaves in a rush, one to avoid his sister scolding him and two to start skating as soon as possible. </p>
<p>          After he made it out of the house he got on his board and started skating to the park. Kageyama didn’t have many friends that skated, even if he did they would be busy with their club activities to skate as often as Kageyama did. Kageyama didn’t necessarily mind though, it allowed him to think more freely about everything. Kageyama usually listened to music as he skated, helping him create the sense of mind where he felt like he was in his own world.</p>
<p>         When Kageyama started getting closer to the park, he noticed there was no one there, that would be a good thing but unfortunately the park<br/>was closed for renovations. Kageyama sighed and clicked his teeth thinking to himself, ‘Guess I’ll just skate around the city’. He didn’t necessarily mind skating in the city, but it was usually busy so he didn’t have much space to skate as freely as he liked.</p>
<p>          Kageyama started to skate in the other direction, heading towards the main city. As Kageyama was skating down the pavement he wasn’t paying attention as he looked at the signs that were above each building. Resulting in him skating into someone and causing them both to tumble to the ground. “Ah shit i’m sorry”. Kageyama said as he sat up, looking at the boy he knocked to the ground with him.</p>
<p>          The boy shook his head “It’s okay, I should have been paying attention”. Kageyama stood up and held out his hand, which the boy took gratefully, being helped up off the ground. Kageyama took a look at the boy, noticing his Orange locks and lightly freckled painted cheeks. “I’m sorry as well though” The boy spoke again and Kageyama nodded and sighed. </p>
<p>           Kageyama looked away from the boy before speaking “Well I'm gonna go now, bye”. He got on his board and kicked his foot before riding off. Not too far away he heard the other boy say “See you later”. He was slightly puzzled at that because he didn’t expect to ever see the boy again but he shook it off and decided to head over to the diner to grab a shake. </p>
<p>           After Kageyama stayed at the diner for a little while, seeing how it was starting to get a little dark out and the area he was in was a little more than 3 miles from his house. He paid for the shake before heading out of the diner, starting to make his way back home. Kageyama enjoyed skating at night, but because of his sister he has to be home at a ‘proper’ time. </p>
<p>         When Kageyama finally made it home it was around 7 pm. His sister was sitting on the couch in the living room watching something that was on the television. Kageyama couldn’t be bothered to figure out what it was, so instead he decided to go to the kitchen to see that there was nothing cooked. Mumbling a profanity to himself he opened the fridge and decided to make eggs. Quick and simple just how Kageyama liked.</p>
<p>          As Kageyama got the eggs out, he called out for his sister. “Miwa?” He waited for a response before finally getting one, “Yeah Tobio?” He came around the corner that divided the kitchen from the living room before looking at his sister and asking, “I’m making eggs and rice, do you want any?” He pointed back over his shoulder pointing at the eggs. “Sure, don’t burn down the kitchen” His sister joked and he just clicked his tongue before walking back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>          Kageyama finished the eggs and rice, bringing out a tray to his sister before sitting down on the ground in front of the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. He started eating some of his rice as he eyed his sister looking at him. “What?” He said harshly as he sat his rice down. His sister, Miwa, sighed and shook her head. “I just wish you would tell me what you are doing before leaving the house in a rush to obviously avoid me”. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the statement. “You already know where i’m headed, either the skate park or around the city”. He stood up and started making his way to the kitchen. Deciding he wasn’t hungry anymore and just wanted to go to his room. </p>
<p>     He cleaned up his dishes before taking a glass of water and heading up to his room. He knew his sister was calling out to him but he ignored it. He set the water on his nightstand but flopping down onto his bed and deciding to scroll through his insta feed. As expected, it was mainly full of people showing off their skating tricks or their new boards. </p>
<p>    Sooner or later, Kageyama ended up falling asleep. His sister made her way upstairs and noticed the light on in his room so she went and turned it off. She looked down at Tobio and let out a small sigh, ‘I don’t mean to make u feel as if you can’t skate..I’m just worried Tobio’. She left the room with that thought in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Told you i would see you later”. Hinata chuckled quietly as he spoke. “Whatever I guess”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey i’m back w another update lmfoaososososos. kinda quick but i’m super bored so i thought i might as well edit it. also i listened to violent by carolesdaughter on repeat as i wrote this so 😼✌🏽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Kageyama woke up to the sound of his phone alarm. He fluttered his eyes open before shutting the alarm up. Kageyama laid on his back staring at the ceiling for a moment before rubbing his eyes and deciding to get up. He sat up with a long exaggerated sigh as he stretched his arms outwards. He eventually got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom where he turned the shower on.</p><p> </p><p>    He got undressed rather quickly and hopped into the shower. He took a good 15 minute shower, shorter than usual because he took a little longer to get out of bed than he should have. As he walked into his room with a towel around his waist, he heard his sister shout from the kitchen. “Tobio hurry your ass up! You’re going to be late”. Kageyama rolled his eyes and shouted back “I’m getting dressed!” Kageyama walked to his closet and got out a pair of pants and a shirt. Getting dressed before doing his hair and walking out of his room making sure he grabbed everything he needed.</p><p> </p><p>     Kageyama walked to the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge before pouring it into a glass. He drank it quickly before grabbing his backpack that was next to his shoes that he slipped on. “See ya later”. He called out before leaving the house and grabbing his skateboard and riding off to school. He acknowledged that he was a little behind time, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. </p><p> </p><p>    Kageyama made it to school with just barely five minutes before the bell rang. He hopped off his board and quickly made his way into the school, saying hello to a few people before he finally made it to his class. Kageyama sat in the back of the class, near the window. It was an ideal location for him because he could doze off and look out the window for most of the class. As Kageyama sat down he rested his head against his desk and let out a small sigh. </p><p> </p><p>    The bell soon rang and the teacher started talking about the new lesson plan. Kageyama wasn’t listening per usual, his mind was thinking about the endless possibilities of skating across all of new york. He let out another small sigh before hearing his name being called. “Tobio!” He sat up with a startle as his teacher gave him an aggravated look. “Yes?” He uttered nonchalantly. “Did you even hear at all what the lesson plan for the next few weeks was?” His teacher raised an eyebrow before he nodded.. obviously lying. “Mm sure.” The teacher said before continuing on with her lecture. </p><p> </p><p>    Kageyama let out another sign and waited not so patiently for the class to end, wanting to go to his next period. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang and he gathered all of his items before heading to his next class. The class room was on the other side of the school, and Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder about how much quicker he could get to class if he could just skate to each one. But unfortunately for him, school prohibited the use of skateboards in school so he had to walk. </p><p> </p><p>      When Kageyama made it to the classroom, he took a seat once again in the back by the counters. As Kageyama got out his phone, waiting for the bell to ring, the teacher announced that the class would be having a new student. Kageyama could care less about a new student but when he heard a familiar voice saying hello, he couldn’t help but look up. When he fully looked up from his phone he couldn’t help but have his eyes go wide as he saw the person he ran into just yesterday afternoon as he was skating.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hello, I’m Hinata Shoyo!” The boy, who Kageyama now knew was Hinata, waved to the class. “Welcome to the school Shoyo! You may go take a seat next to Tobio.” The teacher ushered Hinata in the direction of where Kageyama was. Kageyama waved his hand to let hinata know who the teacher meant by Tobio. Hinata came over and sat down beside Kageyama, “Told you i would see you later”. Hinata chuckled quietly as he spoke. “Whatever I guess”. Kageyama cut the conversation short, not really in the mood for any social interaction.</p><p> </p><p>    Hinata just sighed softly to himself at that. He looked forward and started to actually pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Kageyama rested his head against the palm of his hand as he stared off into space. Not soon enough the bell rang and Kageyama immediately gathered his things and started to walk out of the class. As he stepped out in the hall he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>    Kageyama looked back to see who wanted his attention, when he looked back he had to tilt his head down a little to face the man who tapped him, which was Hinata. “What?” Kageyama deadpanned. “Hi! I noticed that you have your skateboard with you”. Hinata said with no reaction to how little Kageyama seemed to be actually interested in talking with him. Kageyama seemed to brighten a little more at the mention of his skateboard, “Oh yeah, i don’t like using my locker so i just keep it with me”. Kageyama said, not as dry though because he didn’t hate the topic of discussion that Hinata brought up.</p><p> </p><p>    Hinata nodded in response before actually speaking. “That makes sense”. Kageyama nodded before he realized that Hinata and him were walking together in the halls. “Which way is your class?” He wanted to ask because he didn’t want to be the reason that the other was late to his class. “Oh it’s the same direction, at least temporarily, as yours.” Hinata spoke with a small grin on his face. “Alright”. Kageyama answered shortly before the conversation cut out and they were now walking in silence. </p><p> </p><p>     After walking a little more down the halls Kageyama broke the silence, “My class is right here. Uhm see you later maybe?” Kageyama's words came out as more of a question then an assured gesture of goodbye, but you can’t necessarily blame him. Kageyama wasn’t the best at social cues and interactions. “Yeah see you later Kageyama”. Hinata waved with a smile before walking off the rest of the way to his class.</p><p> </p><p>   Kageyama walked into his class sitting down in his assigned seat, he rested his head against his desk as he started thinking about the sheer coincidence of meeting the guy he just ran into. He shook the thought from his brain as class started. Hoping that the day would move on quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this is super slow this is kinda a slow burn ff. but i promise it will get more action packed in a little so don’t worry. also if u say the angst tag pls i don’t know if the angst will actually happen so just ignore it for now 💀💀.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inconveniences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a while oops, my bad. anyways did y’all see the new episode of aot?? it was so good omg y’all pls but it was also confusing as hell,, but anyways i hope y’all like the chapter it’s kinda short ngl 🙈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the end of Kageyama’s last class, he tapped his foot anxiously on the ground as he waited for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang he stood up and gathered his things together so he could hurry up and leave. His teacher had other things in mind though, “Tobio I need to speak to you for a moment”. His teacher called, her eyes not leaving her computer as she sat at her desk </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Kageyama rolled his eyes before walking up to the desk, “Yes?” He asked politely. The teacher looked up at him before speaking softly, “You have yet to turn in any information on your career plan guide, and It’s never too late to take some looks at different career choices on the school website.” Kageyama sighed at what she said before he spoke “Sorry, I just can’t decide right now.” He spoke softly before the Teacher sighed in response “You can just depend on your skateboard Tobio.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kageyama’s eyes widened a little at the statement, not expecting such bluntness from his teacher. “I know..I really have to get going.” Kageyama didn’t say where he needed to get to (the answer obviously being to go skateboarding) because he didn’t want to prove his teachers point. “Alright tobio, I expect to have it by the end of the semester.” He nodded before walking out the classroom and letting out a loud groan. ‘christ’ he muttered before he noticed there was someone in front of him who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      He raised his head more before noticing it was Hinata. “Oh what are you doing here? school ended like 10 minutes ago, usually people get out of here as fast as possible..” Kageyama spoke, not certain why he spoke as much as he did with the orange haired male. “Well I was talking to my teacher, mentioning something about career plans, apparently that’s what you had to discuss as well.” Hinata said with a chuckle, making it clear he heard the convo between Kageyama and his teacher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “I don’t know why they make it such a big deal.. but anyways i’ve been here long enough.” Kageyama mumbled the last part before starting to walk towards the exit of the school. Wanting to get to his house as soon as possible so he can go skating. “Bye Tobio” Kageyama waved at the male and made his way out, immediately getting on his board and skating home. Hinata on the other hand was watching the other leave the building before making his way towards the other exit of the school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Hinata was thinking to himself as he walked towards his house, he had found Kageyama interesting even though he doesn’t talk much and didn’t seem keen on getting to know him in return. Hinata did find the taller one attractive but he more so wanted to get him to be friends. Hinata sighed when he got home, opening the door and smiling when he saw his sister. Hinata started to play with Natsu (his little sister) but couldn’t seem to shake the thought of Kageyama out of his head. He huffed, knowing he wanted to be friends with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kageyama said hello to his sister per usual before setting his backpack down, immediately grabbing his skateboard and getting ready to dash out the door. Before he could step foot outside his sister called to him, he let out a small groan, the world seemingly not wanting him to enjoy his past time skating. “What Miwa?” He said clearly annoyed that he couldn’t skate. “I just wanted to let you know that Dad will be home from his business trip tomorrow so you can’t go skating right after school”. His sister said and waited for a reaction from Kageyama. “Ugh.. okay”. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he started to start walking back to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      He silently prayed to himself that no more inconveniences would happen and that he could finally skate in peace. Putting his Airpods in, he turned on his music and started to skate down to the city. He was thankful he lived right on the outskirts of the city, making it easier to get to and there and not having to depend on public transportation. He skated down the city, enjoying the cool breeze the wind brought, he always loved the cooler times of the year. Kageyama smiled softly to himself as he continued to skate. Thinking about once again how nice it would be to only skate and do nothing else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>once again, this shit is a slow burn it’s not even funny but pls have patience ⛺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama saw that there was a link in the caption of the post, he clicked the link and it was a site that was dedicated to the tournament. He went through the site, completely engrossed in it as he got more excited. He completely forgot about the chicken nuggets he was making, at least that was the case until the smoke alarm went off. “Shit” Kageyama cursed loudly when he saw the smoke coming from the oven. He got up immediately, and grabbed a towel, opening the oven and flapping the towel all around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am SO sorry for not updating in the longest... kinda been 🤕😟😕💀 yk? but this chapter is a little longer as an apology 🙈. anyways i hope y’all had a good holiday and merry christmas (if you celebrate!!) i’ll try and get a chapter out before 2021 lmao. if you guys want an update schedule.. yeah sorry i don’t have one oops oops.. lol. I hope y’all enjoy this though :)).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama sighed when he sat on his floor, looking up at the ceiling before looking down back at the paper that said ‘Career Path’ at the top of it in bold black letters. Kageyama didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, it was technically his dream to be like the legend himself, Tony Hawks, but he knew that wasn’t the most realistic option. Kageyama let out a low groan as he threw the paper away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Kageyama didn’t understand why he had to have a career path chosen already, he was only a sophomore, he had two more years till he had to worry about actually choosing what he wants his future career to be. Kageyama decided to just leave the paper for now, he was getting hungry even though he made ramen only a couple hours earlier. He stood up and grabbed his phone before walking out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Kageyama looked through his fridge and decided to make chicken nuggets (the dino ones obviously). He started to bake the nuggets before he got a notification on his phone from his favorite instagram page. Of course the page was only dedicated to skating and daily skating news or events that were happening. Kageyama gawked when he saw what the post was about, there was going to be a skating tournament at the skate park that wasn’t too far from his house. Kageyama’s eyes sparkled at the thought of finally getting to participate in a tournament for the hobby he’d grown to love over his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama saw that there was a link in the caption of the post, he clicked the link and it was a site that was dedicated to the tournament. He went through the site, completely engrossed in it as he got more excited. He completely forgot about the chicken nuggets he was making, at least that was the case until the smoke alarm went off. “Shit” Kageyama cursed loudly when he saw the smoke coming from the oven. He got up immediately, and grabbed a towel, opening the oven and flapping the towel all around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sister came running out of her room, she saw Kageyama placing the burnt food on the counter, fanning it even more to get rid of the smoke. Miwa got on her tiptoes to turn the smoke alarm off. “Jesus Tobio, you’re a sophomore yet you can’t cook chicken nuggets”. She scoffed in a tone that radiated disappointment but she wasn’t surprised. “I’m sorry I got distracted”. Kageyama muttered under his breath, his face flushed from the slight embarrassment of not even being able to manage his food. “By what? Skating, again?” Miwa sighed as she sat down at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looked up before throwing the nuggets away, He went and sat down at the table again. “Yeah.. There’s a skating tournament happening, But to enter I need to pay an entrance fee..” Kageyama let out a sigh and looked up at Miwa. “And you expect me to pay for it?” Miwa crossed her arms as she arched one brow. “Miwa please.. you know how much I love skating please” Kageyama begged, his hands clasping together as he squeezed his eyes shut. “No, if you want to do this you need to pay for it yourself” Miwa got up and walked back to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama let out the loudest groan he’s ever produced, he banged his head down against the table when his sister walked away. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now..” He sighed and grabbed his phone, walking back to his room and jumping down on his bed as soon as he entered the dark room. “When is the deadline for signing up..” Kageyama mumbled, going back to the site, the deadline was in another two months. Kageyama facepalmed and threw his phone to the other side of the room, luckily there was a bean bag chair that sat where he threw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama went to sleep after a “short” frustration scream into his pillow. He managed to get an actual good night's rest of sleep, but that still didn’t change the fact he did not want to get ready to go to school again, He groaned, instantly regretting it though as his voice was sore from his screaming last night. He looked around and found his phone on the bean bag, sighing as it was barely even half way charged, he plugged it in as he went into the bathroom, he turned the shower on, making it as hot as possible as he undressed himself before jumping in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a good thirty minutes, Kageyama was finally ready to leave for school, He grabbed a blueberry muffin and book bag, he ignored his sister as he left the house, he put his book bag on before he got on his board and started skating in the direction of the school, he opening the muffin and started eating it. He finished it just as he got to the school, he threw the trash in the rubbish bin before hopping off his board and walking towards the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t make it far before he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking down he noticed it was the guy from before. “Hey ! You look extra grumpy today?” Hinata asked with a small chuckle as he stopped in front of Kageyama. “No I don’t”. Kageyama said nonchalantly as he moved to continue walking into the school. “C’mon tell me what’s wrong?” Hinata asked as he moved as well to keep up with Kageyama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed Hinata back slightly, not appreciating being bothered so early in the morning, especially after the night of disappointment he’s had. “Nothing, why are you bothering me anyways? we ran into each other once and sit together in one class.” Kageyama asked bluntly, but not actually caring for the answer he walked into the school and started heading to his first period, Ignoring the ball of energy that was calling out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata let out a huff as he pouted to himself slightly “Dumb jerk I just wanted to see if I could help him feel better.” Hinata turned around and started walking to his class, he got into the class and sat down in his seat, cheek resting on his palm as he tapped his head softly with his index finger. He hummed to himself quietly before making a decision, “I’m definitely going to figure out what’s wrong by the end of the day.” He smirked to himself and sat up straight in his seat as the bell rang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading sexies !! kageyama was a butt wasn’t he 🤕. anyways i like this chapter a lot and once again i’m sorry i took so long.. btw would y’all want my discord 🧐. i’m in the mood for making more friends .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Solution.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ugh.. There's a skating tournament in town and I really want to participate in it because obviously, skating is my passion. So I looked into it, but there’s an entry fee. Currently i’m broke and my sister won’t help me out so i’m upset about it.” Kageyama muttered as he finally gave in and told the other why he was upset. “Why don’t you just get a job?” Hinata asked, making Kageyama's eyes widen slightly. ‘A job..why didn’t I think of that?’ He thought before frowning “Are there even any interesting jobs around here?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay this chapter is actually kinda long ok. Also, this is a really good chapter imo. literally listen to alright by keshi it’s such a bop like damn. sorry for not updating for a while once again, i was enjoying myself during break and now i’m back in school ugh fuck this place i hate it here. 😕🤞🏽💔‼️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama struggled to pay attention in even the slightest in his classes. His mind was clouded with the thought of the tournament and how he would have to find a way to get money to be able to enter it. He would use his savings but he lately spent all of it on new wheels for his skateboard. He groaned quietly to himself, which he seemed to be doing a lot as of lately, he held his head in his palm, his eyes closing as he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kageyama knew it, the bell rang. He opened his eyes back up, not realizing that he was lost in thought for the whole period. He gathered his things and walked out of the classroom, Immediately regretting it and wanting nothing more than to walk back inside the class, because there was the last person Kageyama had wanted to see. Hinata was standing there looking at him with a smile on his face. “Hey Kageyama, seeing as we go the same direction, I’ll walk with you!” Hinata had sad as he bounced a little in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woohoo great for me” Kageyama replied in a sarcastic tone, using his height to an advantage and taking big strides to try and stray away from Hinata. “Damn you walk quite fast Kageyama-kun” Hinata said adding the kun just to mock the taller one. Kageyama rolled his eyes before glancing down in surprise that Hinata was keeping up with him. ‘He must be quick on his feet.. that be good for skating..” Kageyama thought before speaking quietly. “Why do you keep talking to me? I’m not interesting.” He muttered as he silently thanked the gods that they were closer to his classroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem interesting to me and I want to figure out what’s wrong with you, you look even meaner than usual today.” Hinata said matter of factly as he scratched the back of his neck. “But anyways I have to get to my class now, wait by the restroom after?” He asked..well more like shouted as he ran off towards his class. Kageyama facepalmed before sighing and entering his class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After class was over (which was too soon in Kageyama’s opinion) He went out and actually debated on waiting but he ended up resting against the wall that was near the restrooms. He looked down at his phone before hearing someone yell out to him. “Kageyama is that you? Oh my god KAGEYAMA” Kageyama looked up before noticing it was just Hinata “Why are you reacting like that?” He raised an eyebrow as he walked off towards the other. “I’m surprised you waited to be honest” Hinata laughed out as he punched Kageyama’s arm lightly. “I’m not THAT big of an ass..I thought about leaving but I waited.” Kageyama joked before hearing Hinata gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god Kageyama can joke? Is the world ending?” Hinata laughed even more before walking down towards the cafeteria. “We both have the same lunch right? Let’s sit together”He smiled and went to a table towards the back and sat down. Kageyama followed even though he usually went outside and ate in peace. “Of course I can joke you dumbass” Kageyama went up to the vending machines they have, taking out some spare change he found while rummaging last night and bought himself an energy drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came back to Hinata stuffing his face full of french fries he got from the cafeteria. “You actually enjoy the food here?” He asked as he sat down, opened the canned drink and took a long sip of it. “Food is food Kageyama.” Hinata said even though his mouth was full. “Gross” Kageyama rolled his eyes more. “Shut up, anyways why are you all grumpy today?” Hinata said after he swallowed the load of fries in his mouth, tilting his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh.. There's a skating tournament in town and I really want to participate in it because obviously, skating is my passion. So I looked into it, but there’s an entry fee. Currently i’m broke and my sister won’t help me out so i’m upset about it.” Kageyama muttered as he finally gave in and told the other why he was upset. “Why don’t you just get a job?” Hinata asked, making Kageyama's eyes widen slightly. ‘A job..why didn’t I think of that?’ He thought before frowning “Are there even any interesting jobs around here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama Huffed as he rested his head against his hand. “Isn’t there a diner that’s down in the city? It’s not too far from here so you could always just go from the school to work if you actually decided to go apply.” Hinata said as he pulled up the diners webpage, looking through the site. “See they’re even hiring!” Hinata said as he showed Kageyama the screen. “Mm..I guess I could go down there today..” He mumbled. “Great, I’ll go down there with you, I want to try more shake flavors.” Hinata beamed and clapped his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell soon rang and Kageyama and Hinata parted ways as their classes were now on opposite sides of the building. They had decided to meet outside of the school in the front at the end of the day. Kageyama was happy that Hinata suggested the idea of a job and was getting more excited thinking he could actually participate in the skating tournament. But as he was waiting for Hinata outside of the school, his nerves started getting the best of him. ‘What if they turn me down? What if I don’t get enough money? What if they-‘ His thoughts got caught off when Hinata yelled out for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kags! Are you ready to go and get you a job?” He smirked as he bounced up and down, starting to walk off, expecting Kageyama to follow. “How can you be so sure i’ll get the job?” Kageyama said as he was riding on his skateboard, keeping a slow pace as he stayed next to Hinata. “Because they are hiring and I can tell the workers are very nice there.” He laughed as his backpack was hanging over his shoulders, Kageyama nodded before taking out his airpods, offering one to the other. “Do you wanna listen to music as we walk? My music taste is superior by the way” He smirked down as he put an airpod in and Hinata took the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose since you skate a lot you would be bound to have decent music taste to keep the skating interesting.” Hinata mumbled as he put the other in. Kageyama scrolled through his library before picking the song ‘alright’ by Keshi. Kageyama wouldn’t want to say anything but Keshi was by far his favorite artist, he loved the vibe of his music. Kageyama hummed along to the side as he hopped off his skateboard and just carried it the rest of the way since the streets were busier than usual. “This song is good, You do have pretty good taste.” Hinata Laighed before smiling. “Look, we are here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama nodded and turned the music off, putting away his airpods and phone, walking in the diner and saying hello to the workers. Despite the fact this diner was more on the “cute” side, Kageyama came here quite often. He walked up to the counter and took a seat on the stool. “Uhm..Suna? Is Takeda here?” He muttered out as Hinata asked the other worker for one chocolate shake. “Uhm yeah why?” Suna asked as he started preparing Kageyama his usual strawberry shake. “Because I want to get a job here.” Kageyama looked down, hearing Suna laugh out at him. “Alright I’ll go get him.” And with that Suna was behind the door that led to the kitchen. Kageyama anxiously waits for him to get back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading xoxo .. will tobio get the job 😳 come back next week to Keeping up with the Kageyamas 🤭😰. lmfao anyways idk when i’ll update again but it surely won’t be as long of a wait as usual.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter, idk when the second when will be up but yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>